This invention relates generally to locate area network RF transmission systems, more particularly the invention relates to the combining of broadband and baseband transmissions on a baseband network.
A popular form of local area network is based on the IEEE 802.3 10 base 2 standard for the thin Ethernet network which uses a 50 ohm coaxial cable as the transmission medium. Transmitted signals are digital data with a carrier frequency below 25 MHz using a Manchester encoded baseband signal. Other signals do not normally coexist with the Manchester encoded signals on the same cable.